


Aru and Aiden Sitting In A Tree…

by ProtectionSquad



Category: Pandava Quartet - Roshani Chokshi, Pandava Series - Roshani Chokshi
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Aiden, Flustered Aru, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love these kids so much, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, Prompt Fic, Tree Climbing, We Die Like Men, brynne is hungry, mini is the only responsible one, rudy is rich, the twins think they’re adults, they're sweethearts I cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectionSquad/pseuds/ProtectionSquad
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B sitting in a tree…The Potatos find a tree. Aru decides to climb it.
Relationships: Aiden Acharya/Aru Shah
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Aru and Aiden Sitting In A Tree…

**Author's Note:**

> I saw there were not so many fics for this pairing, and for this fandom, so I wrote this! It was also self-indulgent and for my sister who is on the edge of her seat for the confession. (If there is one.) Enjoy!

“Woah.” Aru breathed.  
  
“Woah is right.”  


The tree that Aru, Aiden, Brynne, Mini, Rudy, Nikita and Sheela stood by was quite a sight. Multicolored lights hung from the branches, bathing the whole tree in an unearthly glow. Crystal bark held up leaves in silvers and golds, the lights bouncing off them so they glittered magnificently. 

“Dare you to climb it.” Nikita whispered to Aru.  
  
“Bet.” She grinned at her little sister.  
  
“Wouldn’t the branches just snap off?” Mini worried.  
  
“Dunno. Let’s find out.” Brynne grabbed a low branch and pulled. Normally, with the thinness of the branch, it would snap off, and with Brynne’s super strength, it was almost guaranteed to break. But, due to the magical reinforcements, it didn’t.

“Well, that’s good enough for me.” Aru decided. She grabbed onto a branch and hoisted herself up. Dangling her legs as she sat, she addressed the group. “Anyone gonna join?”  
  
“Not me.” Brynne’s response was immediate. “I’m going to replenish our food supply.”  
  
She briskly turned and headed to the market nearby, a sort of passive aggressive air about her. 

Aiden winced. At Rudy’s raised eyebrow, he explained. “I think she’s mad at me for not packing enough food.”  
  
“But you didn’t know we were going to be sent away on another mini-quest? Er, no pun intended.” Mini’s tone was questioning.  
  
Aiden merely shrugged.  
  
“Well, I’m going to get materials for clothes.” Nikita proclaimed, grabbing Sheela’s hand and beginning to head in the same general direction as Brynne.  
  
“Not without a chaperone.” Mini argued, falling in step with the twins.  
  
“We’re already ten.” Nikita protested.  
  
“Also,” Sheela said thoughtfully, “Aren’t you only four years older then us?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. I’m coming. Besides, you put your money in my bag for safekeeping.” Mini said.  
  
Nikita sighed dramatically. _“Fine.”_

“So, that leaves Aru, Rudy and I.” Aiden summed up.  
  
“Not Rudy.” corrected Rudy. “I’m buying new headphones.”  
  
“Didn’t you just buy-“ Aru was interrupted.  
  
“That was a week ago. I need new ones.” And he walked off.  
  
Sometimes, Aru forgot how infuriatingly _rich _the naga was.  
  
“So.” Aru peered down at Aiden. “You coming?”  
  
The boy in question smiled. “Why not?”  
__

__He accepted Aru’s hand and joined her on the branch. They scrambled up the tree, occasionally stopping to help the other. Internally, Aru was screaming. She rarely ever spent time with Aiden alone, and now they were holding hands (touching hands? Grabbing hands?). She never wanted to wash them again, but she knew Mini wouldn’t let her go without cleaning them, the germaphobe she was._ _

____

After a short few minutes of climbing, they reached a relatively high branch and mutually agreed to stop there. The view was nice - they could see the whole field, and the market in the distance. Aru sat near the base of the tree, Aiden right beside her. Their shoulders were touching, and Aru had to fight the urge to lean into the touch. 

____

The lights complimented Aiden’s dark features almost too well. Aru had to work hard to tear her gaze away from him.  
  
”So, now have you been?” Aiden asked, his eyes fixed on the view.  
  
Small talk. Aru particularly disliked small talk, and there was a question weighing on her chest that she wanted to ask. But, for the sake of courtesy, she answered.

____

“Good. As good as a Pandava can be, at least.” Aru sighed, resting her head on her hand.  
  
Aiden hummed, turning to look at her. “Is there something wrong?”  
“I- what?” Aru felt herself stiffen.  
  
“You seem like you want to say something. You know,” Aiden’s gaze was serious, “You can talk to me.”

____

Aru internally debated whether or not to ask. On one hand, it was really none of her business, On the other, not knowing was killing her.  
  
“You’ve been acting different around me lately. Distant.” Aru hated how her voice trembled, now small she sounded. She was trying to ignore it, to not let it affect her. Evidently that strategy wasn’t working well.  
  
“No. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
_So why did he sound so defeated? _  
  
“So what was it? Why have you been avoiding me?” Aru pressed.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. Just… a problem I need to deal with.” He averted his gaze, looking anywhere but at her.  
  
A problem. Aru was a problem? She felt tears prick her eyes, and she blinked to be rid of them.  
  
“I shouldn’t feel the way I do.”__

______ _ _

This shocked Aru out of her sadness. “About?”  
  
“You. Everyone said, by Kamadeva’s palace, that we don’t like each other that way, and so I agreed, but I don’t feel that way. I mean, I do feel like Brynne and Mini are my sisters, but… I’m rambling. Thing is, I like you, Aru. Differently. And I can’t stop it, and I know you don’t feel the same way, but-“  
  
“Whoever said I don’t feel the same way?” Aru’s voice was impossibly soft.  
  
Aiden’s head shot up. “But you said-“  
  
“You said. Mini said, and then Brynne said. I never did.”  
  
“I-“ Aiden seemed at a loss for words.  
  
_“Just saying, I’d never like you that way. We’re only friends.” _Aru remembered.  
  
“It was a lie.” Aiden’s shoulders slumped even lower, if possible.  
  
“Why? All this time, I thought…” Aru let her voice trail off.  
  
“I was sure you didn’t feel… like I did. Do you?”  
  
At this, Aru laughed lightly. “Take the hint, Wifey. Yes, I like you.”__

________ _ _ _ _

Aiden sighed. His shoulders relaxed, and a goofy smile grew on his face, an expression Aru was sure she shared. Almost unconsciously, he took Aru’s hand, tracing patterns into her palm with his thumb. 

________ _ _ _ _

“So, what now?” Aiden looked up at Aru’s words, and again she was reminded of how beautiful he looked in the glow of the multicolored lanterns. He lifted a hand and brushed away stray hair that had fallen out of Aru’s braid and over her eye, tucking it behind her ear. His hand came to rest on her cheek, and Aru melted into the touch. They simultaneously leaned forward…  
  
“C-can I?” The moment was interrupted by Aiden’s hesitation. Aru nodded teasingly.  
  
Aiden closed the distance.  
  
The kiss was hesitant, slow and sweet and gentle. Aiden’s hands came to rest on Aru’s waist, hers running through his hair. It lasted for only a few moments, before they both broke apart, panting slightly. At yet, those few moments seem to last much longer.

________ _ _ _ _

Aiden’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes were wide, his hair slightly ruffled. His lips were parted slightly, turning up in the corners.

________ _ _ _ _

A small gasp broke their mutual daze, followed by a triumphant voice. “I knew it!” Below them, a victorious Brynne grinned at them, and behind her trailed Rudy, wearing his new headphones. His expression was one of utter bewilderment and shock, which slowly melted into a smug smile.

________ _ _ _ _

“So… Brynne put down her back, presumably filled with food. “How long?”  
  
“How… what?” Aru asked.  
  
“How long have you two been dating? It’s obvious you’ve both had a thing for each other since day one. When did it become official?”  
Were they dating? They had kissed, but… Aru looked at Aiden.  
  
He took her hand. “Just now.”

________ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I never explained where they were, what the tree was, or anything else asdfghjkl this is so bad. Criticism is always welcome, as is praise because in nourishes my soul. Pls feed me


End file.
